<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something just like this by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458656">something just like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>формы мыследеятельности [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>джинён, джебом, r</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>формы мыследеятельности [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something just like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490285">something just like this</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe">mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2012 таймлайн, немножко инспайрд бай азер стафф</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>джинен упрямый, джинен решительный (он так думает), и если он безусловно не хочет принимать в себе то, как от каждой джебомовой улыбки у него падает сердце, он не будет. просто не станет, и точка, и ничего. он сто лет уже как признал, что ему парни нравятся - ну и чо, биг дил, у него у самого член, ну хочется ему еще один в постель, и подумаешь. проблема, что это именно про джебома и именно про улыбки. про джебоми-хёна, джейби-хёна, с которым они вместе каждый день и который каждый день джинёна толкает, зовет, ну и да - улыбается ему тоже.</p><p>сегодня не только улыбается. репетиция дурацкая, чтоб ее.</p><p>джинен ужасно упрямый, но он знает, что не хочет принимать только потому что никогда ему не светит того, что у джебома тоже от его улыбок сердце падать будет. иногда от этого хочется перестать улыбаться совсем.</p><p>он наверное пожалеет потом, а может быть и нет, но скорее все-таки пожалеет, когда останется совсем один и можно будет только кусать подушку воспоминанием - неважно каким, неважно удачным (если это можно было бы хоть в каком-то разрезе посчитать удачным) или совсем нет (хотя кто знает вдруг именно то, что сейчас ему кажется не удачей, на самом деле было бы именно ей самой). наверное да, скорее всего да, но джинён все еще думает, что он решительный.</p><p>- ты себя трогал, - говорит он, садясь к джебому на кровать. - ты там, ты на меня смотрел и ты себя трогал.</p><p>джебом кажется хочет ему ответить просто да захлопнись ты, но не для того он каждый день трейнился не только на танцы, пение и простигосподи актерство, а и на свои личные разборки со вспылением, чтобы сейчас взъяриться.</p><p>- смотрел, - повторяет джинён. - хён, смотрел, смотрел, смотрел.</p><p>буквально две секунды, ну ладно - может быть, минута или около того, хотя тоже вряд ли, потому что у джинёна точно не было столько времени его отслеживать. он может падать сколько угодно куда угодно, но абсолютно точно он не станет глазеть на джебома каждую псевдосвободную секунду. джинён и так его слишком много видит. очень быстро всё было, джебом на него посмотрел (понятно куда блин) и у него был открытый рот, и он облизнул губы, а рукой ужасно быстро скользнул к паху. никто ничего не видел, он небось и сам едва отразил. джинёну хватило заметить, что трогал, и он продолжает это джебому в лицо повторять.</p><p>- задницу свою видел, - шепчет джебом в ответ вдруг и постепенно повышает голос. - видел? и в юбке в этой, не знаю, и в колготках, или что там это, чулки, не знаю я. видел?</p><p>- а тебе как больше нравится? - джинён двигается к нему и проводит рукой джебому по ноге. тот вздрагивает, кажется. жалко, что это не значит, что у него сердце упало. - м?</p><p>- джинёна, - джебом чуть дергает ногой, но не пытается убрать его руку и вообще ничего не пытается. - никак.</p><p>- ну, - джинён приближается к нему вплотную и смотрит прямо в глаза под белесой челкой. - ну колготки или чулки? что тебе... сексуальнее?<br/>так странно звучит это на самом деле. джебом выдыхает и прикрывает глаза и джинёну на секунду кажется, что он так пытается замолчать их обоих от того, чего джинёну хочется, из-за того, что джебому оно только про странное слово "сексуальнее", а у джинёна сердце падает, и не только джинён про это знает.</p><p>пусть лучше только он, пусть пусть пусть, он сам потом разберется.</p><p>- чулки, - говорит джебом. у него стоит, и он непроизвольно движет рукой так же, как сегодня в тот самый момент. джинён расстегивает ему джинсы первым и трогает первым, и джебом только бессильно сжимает руку в кулак и соглашается.</p><p>очень странно осознавать, что он просто немножко провел рукой по чужому члену еще даже только сквозь трусы, не чувствуя кожу, и все равно столько чувствует. джинён упрямый, он может сколько угодно отказываться принимать, но он осознает, что именно отказывается. и сейчас осознает, что у него не просто возбуждение и ничего больше. у джебома да, у него нет.</p><p>дрочить джебому легче, чем джинёну придумывалось сквозь сон много-много раз в своей одинокой комнате. ну в общем и логично, пожалуй, с чего бы там сильно отличаться от самого себя. джебом тяжело дышит на каждое его прикосновение, у него так же приоткрыт рот, как днем, и глаза совсем мутноватые - по идее должно значить, что ему хорошо.</p><p>джинён не удерживается и подается вперед поцеловать его в губы. один раз, честное слово, один раз можно. джебом его не отталкивает, хоть и не слишком отвечает, скорее просто позволяет джинёну поцеловать себя как угодно, как тому хочется. медленно, глубоко, с неловким засасыванием губы и прикосновением языка о язык. джинёну кажется, что поцелуй у них выходит дольше, чем все дни подготовки к дебюту. ему не хватает все равно.</p><p>его собственные трусы наверное порвутся от того, как у него стоит просто на сам факт, что он своему джейби-хёну дрочит. ну и что тому нравится, да, это важно, чо уж там.</p><p>- ты сам тоже, - отрывисто произносит джебом, глядя джинёну на ширинку. ну да, заметно, конечно, не ему же одному рассказывать, кто там куда смотрит и трогает.</p><p>джинён упрямый и отчаянный уже совсем-совсем. он отпускает джебома, слышит плохо контролируемый выдох раздражения на это (хочет дальше, блин, ну хочет же), расстегивается и как будто почти пытается перевести все в шутку, когда резко мажет головкой своего члена о джебомов. зря наверное позволяет им так близко касаться друг другу, но джебома словно электричеством бьет, так он остро реагирует, и оно того стоит. пусть даже про сердце все тут только у джинёна.</p><p>он садится сверху, сжимая бедрами ноги джебома, и жмурится нарочно, чтобы в глаза все равно не смотреть. зато целует заново, и члены у них все еще трутся друг о друга, и джебом как будто даже инициативит в этом поцелуе сам. джинёну кажется, что из-за этого сейчас целоваться выходит резче и жадности больше, просто потому что джебом такой, ну и отчасти потому что ему всё просто про хотение. он кусает джинёна в челюсть и сразу отстраняется - зато торопливо сгребает ладонью оба их члена и дрочит сам обоим сразу.</p><p>джинён утыкается ему в плечо и немножко ведет носом мимо уха, и кажется целует его там тоже, что в общем не особо хорошо, потому что слишком нежно и не в тему, но джебом ему дрочит сам, и от этого тянет стонать тихонечко, вот прямо джебому в плечо и в шею стонать, и заставить себя так не делать не выходит. потом джебом просовывает свободную руку ему под задницу (ах да действительно с чего начали-то) и больно стискивает ягодицу. джинён кончает ему в ладонь, наверное, пачкая домашнюю футболку и джинсы, и хорошо если на кровать не попадет. сквозь собственный оргазм он кое-как слабо чувствует, что джебом тоже напрягается финально и кончает тоже. небось и не разберешь, кто кого чьей спермой в итоге запачкал.</p><p>и до сих пор неясно, пожалеет или нет, но про удачу пожалуй был прав в том, что сейчас кажется - неудача один исход, а потом будет казаться иначе.</p><p>- блять, - бормочет джебом совсем-совсем рядом. - блять, джинёна, что мы с тобой, зачем, блять, джинёни, ну это же мы, ну.</p><p>- нормально всё, - говорит джинён слегка срывающимся голосом и по-прежнему джебому в плечо. - правда нормально. иногда бывает. нормально.</p><p>это всё правда - бывает, блин, у всех трейни случалось, и ни на что это не повлияет, и ну реально не первый раз. у них двоих первый (и последний же наверняка), но в целом совсем нет. нормально всё.</p><p>будет когда-нибудь нормально, а сейчас нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>